Choroba Clariss i Joe
by juliazabrze
Summary: Te opowiadanie jest o Clariss i Joe z "Pamiętnik Księżniczki". Clariss choruje. Joe jej nie opuszcza... Miłego czytanka :)
1. Chapter 1

WYPROWADZKA

Dziś jest 2 Grudnia, już przeszło miesiąc temu Lwica (królowa Clarissa) oddała koronę, swej amerykańskiej wnuczce Miji. Ponieważ jej wnuczka jest dorosła, a ona ma męża wyprowadza się z nim na wieś. Jest tak szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Pęka z dumy na myśl że oddała koronę komuś tego godnemu, lecz chyba tej że osóbce brakuje trochę odwagi. Jest to najwspanialsza już nie księżniczka, a królowa Mia. Lady Clarissa, stoi przy schodach i wzdycha myśląc:

- dużą część życia tu pragnę zostawić i rozpocząć marzę żyć dla siebie, a nie ludu. Teraz rozumiem błąd który kiedyś popełniłam, lecz w ogóle go teraz nie żałuję. -Myślenie przerywa jej Mia, wykrzykując:

- babciu chcę ujrzeć Cię na święta, ciebie i Joe'go, pliss. Babcia i wnuczka ucinają sobie pożegnalną pogawędkę. Z oddali słyszą Joe'go- chodź już!. Podchodzi do Miji i żegna się z nią, mówiąc że da sobie świetnie radę. Walizki spakowane, ostatni głęboki wdech i w drogę. Jadąc do nowego domu Joe ujrzał że Clariss, jego najdroższa popłakuje. Nie pytając co się stało, objął Ją i ona poczuła w pewien sposób ulgę. Po półtora godzinie dojechali, spodobało im się bardzo. Zanim otworzyli drzwi, spoglądali na siebie, wysyłając do siebie znak teraz albo nigdy, złapawszy za swe dłonie, weszli do nowego domu. Clariss najbardziej spodobał się ogród. Za to Joe'mu tak bardzo podobała sie Clariss że nie umiał wybrać swego ulubionego miejsca spoczynku. Uwielbiają spacery w stronę lasu, jest to dla nich sama przyjemność.

ŚWIĘTA

Został tydzień do świąt, śnieg cały czas pada. Clariss i Joe wczoraj wspólnie ustroili dom, Clarissa przyznała jak jej brakowało tych zabaw świątecznych. Teraz są w biblioteczce, pomieszczenie oświetla i ogrzewa piękny z czerwonej cegły zrobiony kominek. Joe siedzi na sofie w wygodnej pozycji z książką, a Clariss na jego kolanach. Nagle puka ktoś do drzwi, Były ochroniarz (Joe) otwiera zostawiając ukochaną w biblioteczce.

-Witaj młodzieńcze w czym mogę pomóc?

-Witam czy zastałem w tym pięknym domku Clariss, byłą królową Genowii (czyt. Dżenowia)?

-Tak, a w czym ona może Ci pomóc?

Młody człowiek nie odpowiedział i wszedł jak do siebie do domu. Gdy ujrzał prześliczną, dojrzała Clariss wykrzyknął:

- Mamo!

-Pierre, co ty tu robisz?- odpowiedziała bardzo zadziwiona wizyt swego syna.

-Przyjechałem do Ciebie, słyszałem iż abdykowałaś, oddałaś koronę Filipowi, a gdzie tata?

-Synu, najdroższy! Mam dla Ciebie złe wieści, twój brat Filip oraz twój ojciec, oni zginęli w wypadku. Koronę oddałam właściwej osobie, o to się nie martw.

-Co? Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś? Komu oddałaś nasz tron?- Clariss łzy leciały po policzkach, lecz odpowiedziała:

-Próbowałam się z tobą synu skontaktować, lecz w zakonie mi nie pozwolili. Tron oddałam swojej wnuczce, córce twego brata, Mija ukończyła 21 lat. Jest gotowa, aby wstąpić na tron. Jeszcze jedno wyszłam ponownie za mąż!

-Mamo! Kompletnie nic nie rozumie! Wyszłaś za mąż, oddałaś tron komuś kogo nie znasz, nie poinformowałaś mnie że moi najbliżsi nie żyją. Po co ja tu w ogóle przyjechałem?- Lady płakała i nie potrafiła się usprawiedliwić, lecz po paru minutach zaczęła mówić.

-Pier, jesteś dorosły. Musisz zrozumieć że próbowałam mieć z tobą kontakt, bardzo przeżyłam śmierć obu. Choć chciałam, abyś przy mnie wtedy był, nie dopuszczono mnie do ciebie. Ja z premierem postanowiliśmy poinformować Mie kim jest! Nie polegało to na tym iż powiedziałam „Jesteś księżniczką, abdykuje, ty zajmujesz moje miejsce". Trwało to bardzo długo. Przygotowywałam ją przez sześć lat. Poznałyśmy się, zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.

-Dobrze rozumiem, ale ja nie wiedziałem że Filip ma dziecko?!

-Ja też, przyznał się dwa lata przed śmiercią. Mija miała go poznać w swoje 18 urodziny. Wiem wiele błędów popełniłam.- Clariss stoi roztrzęsiona i popłakana, podchodzi do nich Joe:

-Przepraszam że przerywam tą pogawędkę, ale czy nie uważasz że twoja mama nie powinna płakać.- Obtulił ją i powiedział –najdroższa nie ma o co płakać. Wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko na spokojnie. Zrobię herbatę.- Joe odchodzi i nagle słyszy

-Joe to za ciebie wyszła moja mama?- Joe delikatnie pochylił głowę przez ramię i cichym tonem odpowiada

-tak, i niczego nie żałuję!

Joe odszedł, a Clariss spoczęła na kanapie, zrobiła to tak delikatnie, jak na królową przystało, choć była już tylko Lady. Natomiast Pier stał trzymając dłonie zwinięte w krzyż. Milczeli oboje, aż nagle Pier powiedział:

-Mamo?! Przepraszam- z ledwością wydusiwszy to ze swego gardła.- Nie powinienem był tak na ciebie naskoczyć. Przyjechałem po ośmiu latach na wspólną wigilie, z rodziną. Zostałaś mi tylko ty , a więc proszę wybacz mi w ten magiczny czas?!

-Dziecko, najdroższy ja się nie na ciebie się gniewam, lecz na siebie. To ja próbowałam przed tobą ukryć całą najgorszą prawdę. Święta spędzimy w zamku z Mią i Joe'm. Z naszą nową rodziną!

-Dobrze!- Słowa same wypłynęły mu z ust. Podszedł do swej mamy, Clariss i delikatnie ją objął.

-Oh! Mój drogi, tak za tobą tęskniłam.- Choć płakała, były to łzy szczęścia, radości, troski.- Joe przyszedł z herbatą. Uśmiechnął się na widok swej najdroższej, ściskającej syna, którego zna od dzieciństwa. Nagle z ust wypływają mu słowa słyszane od Charlott (byłej asystentki królowej):

-Czas na herbatę!- Clariss obraca głowę i widzi męża z tacą, a na niej trzy herbaty i herbatniki.- Proponuję, abyśmy się uspokoili i spokojnie porozmawiali?!

-Joe dziękuję za opiekę nad mamą! Jestem Ci naprawdę wdzięczny.- mówi zasmucony Pier.

-Nie ma za co! Kiedyś było to mą pracą, a teraz- wstrzymał słowo wziął głęboki wdech- ją kocham i chcę chronić Clariss. Fascynuje mnie twa matka. Marzę się nią opiekować.- Delikatny uśmiech na ustach Lady i jej partnera ukazywał szczęście obojgu. Najmłodszy z towarzystwa postanowił przerwać fascynującą, lec z po chwili krępującą ciszę.

- Joe, Mamo jak to się stało iż się pobraliście?- Spojrzeli na siebie i dali sobie znak, aby to Clariss opowiadała.

-Tydzień przed ślubem Mii, Joe poszedł ze mną na spacer. Cel spaceru był spowodowany zachowaniem mej wnuczki. Ta zamknęła się w schowku z bratankiem Barona. Doszliśmy do werandy, ten powiedział mi, żebyśmy usiedli. Gdy wykonaliśmy prostą czynność, ochroniarz złapał mnie za dłonie, skutkiem tego poprosił mnie o rękę. Moja osoba musiała odmówić płci brzydkiej. Powody obowiązków, bycia królową uniemożliwiły mej zgody. Ten poczuł się urażony, zaczął traktować nasze relacje jako relacje stricte oficjalne. Gdy przyszedł dzień ślubu Mii wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Młoda kobieta szła do ołtarza, z gracją i wdziękiem. Zaprzestała w połowie, uciekła. Ja pobiegłam, a właściwie poszłam przyśpieszonym krokiem. Młoda niewiasta wróciła, lecz teraz przyśpieszonym krokiem, ja zostałam z tyłu. Jejmość wymówiła piękną mowę. Zmieniła przepis dotyczący w naszym kraju od wieków. Została królową bez męża! Uznała być może ja nie powinnam stracić szansy. Propozycja małżeńska okazała się wciąż aktualna. I tak się to stało!

-Uroczo! Po prostu bajecznie! – Tak upływały godziny, nadszedł wieczór. Clariss wstała i ujrzała zlatujące delikatnie płatki śniegu, obijające się o drzewa i werandę. Emocjonowało ją to, zawsze wielką wagę przywiązywała do cudów natury. Napięcie wywoływało u niej dreszcz nie tylko zachwytu, ale również przypominało o zmarłych członkach rodziny, za którymi nadzwyczajnie tęskniła. Spostrzegając przez okno, postanowiła opuścić silną płeć tudzież wyszła na spacer. Każdy wdech na świeżym powietrzu zawierał jej dech w piersiach. Choć miała wszystko, doceniała tylko najmniejsze szczegóły. Usiadła na ławeczce. Siedziała i podziwiała nadzwyczajne świata gwiazd. Pierre wyszedł z domu zostawiając Joe i zmierzył po cichu ku matce. Złapał ją za ramiona, kobieta wystraszyła się troche, ale była bardzo szczęśliwa.

-Mamo.. kocham Cię- mówiąc to zatrzymał się w pół zdania, ponieważ nadzwyczaj rzadko używa tego iż zwrotu.- Najdroższa mamo, przepraszam.- mówił jakby miał coś na sumieniu. Clariss obtuliła go i zapytała

–Co się stało synku?

-Mamusiu to moja wina!- delikatnie podniósł ton.

-Ale co?- Była królowa nie wiedziała o co chodzi jej pierworodnemu potomkowi .

-Gdym nie poszedł do zakonu, wszedł na tron. Został królem! Wszystko byłoby inaczej- młody człowiek poczuł się nie pewnie.

-Oj synu, najdroższy. Wyglądało by to tak iż ja z tatą bym się rozwiodła, ty byś był królem. Mia czekałaby na ojca, i co?- Clarissie łzy stały w oczach.

-Mamo, ale dlaczego?

-Nie obwiniaj się. Stało się to co się stało i nie zmienimy tego!

-Czy jesteś szczęśliwa?

-Zdecydowanie! Joseph daje mi wszystko czego potrzebuje, naprawdę go kocham, a teraz chodźmy spać jest po 1 w nocy.- Wstali oboje i zmierzyli ku drzwiom tarasowym. Nie minęła godzina, a Joe czekał w sypialni na swą urodziwą żonę. Ta z łazienki doszła do sypialni. Małżeństwo położyło się do łoża. Choć miejsce spoczynku było wielkie to para nie zajmowała zbyt dużo miejsca.

-Kochanie?!- wyszeptał Joe.

-Tak?- z delikatnym uśmiechem zapytała

-Mogę liczyć na buziaka na dobranoc od kobiety mojego życia?- pewnie zapytał mężczyzna.

-Oczywiście.- Joe zbliżył się do swej towarzyszki życia i delikatnie pocałował w usta, a następnie przytulił, ta zaś nie pogardziła i podniosła głowę bliżej głowy męża tudzież wymienili się jeszcze paroma czułymi, lecz delikatnymi pocałunkami.

Nadszedł dzień wigilii. Pierre wstał o godzinie 6 rano. Spał nawet Joseph, który często wstaje przed żoną. Choć trochę skrępowany dorosły mężczyzna postanowił zrobić to co za dzieciństwa z bratem. Postanowił iść obudzić mamę i jej nowego partnera. Joe wstał od razu, lecz nie puścił żony ze swych objęć, powiedział tylko szepcząc

-Niech mama sobie pośpi, wczorajszy dzień był dla niej bardzo męczący.- Spojrzał na Clariss i delikatnie pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

-Masz racje, dziękuje Ci że się o nią tak bardzo troszczysz.- Delikatnie się oboje zaśmiali. Rozmawiali przez parę minut. Nagle wstała jedyna kobieta w całym domu.

-Wy oboje nie śpicie?- Zapytała ze zdziwieniem w głosie. Spoglądnęła na męża, uśmiechnęła się i podarowała mu buziaka na dzień dobry.

-Tak mamo, nie śpimy, ale Joe nie chciał Cię zostawić, ponieważ wie że nie lubisz się sama budzić. Teraz już nie śpisz, a więc zejdźmy na śniadanie.- Cała rodzina zeszła na dół, śniadanie zjadł tylko Pierre i zapytał

-Dlaczego nic nie jecie?

-Synku smacznego. Joe nie je śniadań, a ja się dzisiaj nie zapycham, bo jeszcze wigilia.

-Ale mamo wigilia o 17:00, a jest 9:36. Wy wytrzymacie do takiej godziny bez jedzenia?- Zapytał jakby było to dla niego, czymś niewyobrażalnym.

-Tak wytrzymamy, nie martw się.

Spakowali prezenty, ubrali się elegancko i wyszli. Jechali w zupełnej ciszy, lecz Pierr ją w pewnym momencie przerwał

-Mamo ja tam nikogo nie znam?!- zabrzmiał tak jakby się trosze wystraszył.

-Oh Pierre to poznasz, nie jesteś już małym chłopcem, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną.- Powiedziała Clariss

-Ale nie bój się będzie ochrona, nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi.- Dodał Joe i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Reszta drogi była cicha. Clariss wpatrywała się w okno. Jej małżonek zatrzymał samochód i zapytał się

-Co się dzieje kochanie?- zapytał zaniepokojony.

-Nic, jedź dalej, proszę.- zapłakana powiedziała.

-Kochanie widzę że płaczesz, o co chodzi?- powiedział coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Joe.

-Naprawdę nic się nie dzieje.- Clariss miała dość wypytywania przez swego męża.

-Skarbie to dlaczego płaczesz?

-Po prosu jestem szczęśliwa, albowiem będziemy całą rodziną, wszyscy razem. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa.- zbliżyła się do Joe'go pocałowała go bardzo delikatnie i czule. Ten nie martwił się już tak bardzo o swoją najdroższą. Postanowił jechać dalej. Do Pierra nie docierało to co przed paroma minutami się zdarzyło. Przypomniał sobie że, gdy mama płakała to znaczyło iż tata ją pobił lub się pokłócili.

Po chwili dojechali na miejsce…

Weszli do pałacu, Mia na początku rzuciła się na babcie, potem na dziadka, a następnie przywitała Pierra. Clariss nie mogła się powstrzymać i powiedziała

-Królowa się tak nie zachowuje.

-Ale ja teraz jestem Mija i tak witam swoją rodzinę.- Uśmiechnęła się i jeszcze raz przytuliła swą babcie mówiąc- Zaraz wszystko będzie gotowe. Chwilę cierpliwości.

- Mija to jest brat twego taty.- uznała Clariss iż powinni się bliżej poznać. Rozmawiali więc przez pół godziny.

-Podano do stołu!- usłyszeli od Charlott. Poszli wszyscy zjeść ostatnią wieczerze. Potem były prezenty i kolędy. W pewnym momencie Joe zauważył brak Clariss. Zaniepokojony poszedł jej szukać. Obszedł już prawie cały pałac, nerwy zaczynały mu puszczać, zaczynał zastanawiać się co się z nią dzieje. Nagle spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył swą małżonkę chodzącą po ogrodzie, lecz ona nie była zbyt szczęśliwa. Przy śpiesznym krokiem zmierzał ku niej. Dotkną jej ramion podbródkiem, a rękami objął w pasie. Ona spojrzała głęboko w oczy męża i zapytała

-Dlaczego z nimi nie siedzisz?

-Bo zniknęła moja ukochana. Proszę Cię nie rób tak, nigdy. Wiesz ile mi strachu napędziłaś?- Wypowiedział te słowa i pocałował w policzek Clariss.

-Przepraszam kochanie, wybaczysz mi?

-Gdy tylko Cię ujrzałem, od razu wybaczyłem, choć kiedy zobaczyłem że znikłaś coś we mnie zamarło. A teraz chcę wiedzieć co się stało?- Spoglądali na siebie bardzo czule.

-Po prostu teraz jest tak cudownie, jesteśmy wszyscy całą rodziną, a za chwile znowu będziemy sami.- tworząc wypowiedź wyleciało jej parę łez.

-Kochanie nie zostaniesz sama, masz mnie, regularnie odwiedzamy Mie.- Joseph odwrócił Clariss w swoją stronę i złapał za rękę.

-Kotku wiem, ale Pierre znów ucieknie na pięć kolejnych lat. To naprawdę nie do zniesienia że za parę godzin znów go stracę.- Płakała coraz bardziej.

-Damy radę, ale nie płacz kochanie, błagam.- powiedział Joe smutny z powodu płaczu ukochanej.

-Dobrze, chodźmy już.- Spojrzeli na siebie, mężczyzna pocałował delikatnie swą żonę. Do zamku szli za rękę.

Minęło parę godzin miłej pogawędki. Tak jak przypuszczała Clariss każdy poszedł swoją drogą. Mia została w zamku. Helen z mężem i synem pojechali do San Francisco, Pierre wrócił do zakonu, a Clariss i Joseph wrócili do swojego domku na wsi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Choroba Clariss!**_

Był piękny słoneczny poranek. Joe nie spał wpatrywał się w przepiękną Clariss. Po chwili wstał, przykrył dokładnie swą ukochaną, pocałował ją czule i troskliwie w czubek głowy, spojrzał na nią po czy delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Zszedł na dół. Zrobił sobie kawę, ponieważ nie jada śniadania. Czytał gazetę, nagle poczuł kojący dotyk na plecach. Odłożył gazetę i obrócił się. Zobaczył swoją żonę, uśmiechnął się, przyciągną ją do siebie i pocałował.

-Kochanie masz śniadanie na stole, zjedz bo bardzo zbladłaś.- powiedział Joe.

-Dziękuje.-dała mężowi jeszcze jednego małego buziaka i poszła do stołu, usiadła.- Kotku źle się dziś czuje, możemy zostać w domu? Nie mam ochoty jechać na plażę.- powiedziała słabym głosem.

-Oczywiście, ale co się dzieje? Dlaczego się źle czujesz?- spytał zaniepokojony mężczyzna.

-Joseph, nic mi nie jest. Po prostu trochę mam mdłości i kręci mi się w głowie. To nic takiego, nie martw się kochanie.

-W porządku, ale męczy mnie to iż jesteś taka blada. Kochanie pojedziemy do lekarza.

-Nie!- powiedziała bardzo zdecydowanie.- Jak do jutra mi nie przejdzie to pojedziemy, dobrze?

-Czy ty już zawsze będziesz taka uparta?- pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się.

-Myślę że to się nie zmieni.- powiedziała bardzo zdecydowanie.

Po południe

Joe siedział na sofie w salonie i patrzał w telewizor, Clariss w tym czasie była w toalecie, po kilku minutach Joseph ujrzał swą ukochaną, która zmierza ku niemu, lecz ta złapała się szafki i zamknęła oczy. Zdenerwowany małżonek podbiegł do kobiety, wziął na ręce i posadził na sofie. Klękną przed nią i zapytał

-Kochanie, co się dzieje?- Clariss nic nie odpowiedziała.- Clariss do jasnej cholery powiedz coś?- Wołał może jeszcze trzy razy, aż z orientował się iż jego żona zemdlała. Wezwał pogotowie, Ci przyjechali po ok.5 minutach. Joe cały czas próbował ją ocknąć, lecz nie udanie.

W szpitalu

Bardzo zdenerwowany Joseph, nie opuszczał swej ukochanej. Ciągle obserwował co jej podają. Nagle lekarz powiedział

-Witam kim pan jest?

-Mężem, a o co chodzi?

-To jest królowa Clarissa, jej mąż zmarł dobrych parę lat temu.

-Faktycznie zmarł, lecz Clariss wyszła ponownie za mnie, a więc proszę powiedzieć co dolega mej żonie?- Joe zapytał z niepokojem

-Przepraszam. Królowa najprawdopodobniej ma anemię.

-Kiedy się obudzi?- Joe odchodził od zmysłów.

-Powinna obudzić się do godziny. Jeżeli nie to będziemy zmuszeni do skuteczniejszych działań!

-Dobrze, bardzo dziękuje.- Joseph czekał prawie pół godziny, aż nagle poczuł na swej twarzy rękę ukochanej. Od razu postawiło go to na nogi, usłyszał głos Clariss. Bardzo ochrypnięty i zdziwiony

-Kochanie gdzie ja jestem?

-Oh najdroższa obudziłaś się, tak się bałem o ciebie, kochanie.- uśmiechnął się do niej i odetchnął z ulgą

-Kochanie gdzie ja jestem?- Clariss bała się coraz to bardziej. W ogóle nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje.

-Przepraszam Cię. Wiem że obiecała iż nie pojedziemy do lekarza, ale zemdlałaś. Nie dałaś się dobudzić i wezwałem pogotowie.- Joe wypuścił łzę z oka

-Kochanie, proszę nie płacz. Dobrze że czasami mnie nie słuchasz.- Clariss uśmiechnęła się do męża i dodała –pocałuj mnie!- Joseph złapał ją za tył głowy i przybliżył obie twarze. Całowali się przez parę minut, tudzież doktor przerwał romantyczną chwilę w szpitalu

-yyymm przepraszam?!- powiedział doktor

-tak?- uznała Clariss, spoglądając na doktora- Co mi jest? Dlaczego zemdlałam? Kiedy wrócę do domu?

-Wasza wysokość ma pani anemię i zostanie tu pani przez tydzień!- jego słowa były bardzo stanowcze- Za to pan może wrócić za tydzień po żonę.

-Słucham? Pan chyba oszalał?! Będę tu tyle ile moja żona! Nie zostawię jej tu!- Joe się zdenerwował.

-Proszę pana tak nie wolno! Musi pan odejść!

-W takim razie, proszę wypisać moją żonę do domu, najwyżej zatrudnię pielęgniarkę. Ona boi się szpitali, igieł, doktorów, i w ogóle.

-Rozumiem, ale to jest niedorzeczne. Musimy przeprowadzić transfuzję krwi.

-Kochanie jedź do domu. Zostanę tutaj, a ty wróć za tydzień. Wtedy razem pojedziemy do domu.

-Ale…- Clariss przerwała mu i kazała odejść.- Joe nachylił się nad nią i pocałował w usta mówiąc- Trzymaj się kotku.- Pojechał do domu, a w tym czasie Clariss leżąc na szpitalnym łóżku popłakiwała. Nagle pielęgniarka zapytała

-Czy coś się stało proszę pani?

-Nie ależ skąd. Wszystko w porządku.- chora kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

-To dlaczego pani płacz?- przełożona pielęgniarka zaniepokoiła się.

-Naprawdę nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia.

-Dobrze, jakby coś się działo, albo chciałaby pani powiedzieć dlaczego płacze, proszę zawołać.- Młoda kobieta odeszła ku reszcie pielęgniarek.

-Słuchajcie mamy kontakt do męża tej tam?!

-Tak, a co?

-Ona jest załamana, potrzebuje go tu!

-Aham, dobrze to zadzwoń do niego, aby przyjechał.- Pielęgniarka postanowiła uszczęśliwić Clariss.

-Halo?- Powiedział Joe

-Witam tutaj przełożona pielęgniarek, czy mógłby pan przyjechać do szpitala?

-Oczywiście. Co się dzieje z Clariss?

-Nic, lecz bardzo potrzebuje pańskiej obecności.

-Dobrze zaraz będę.- Joe ubrał na siebie kurtkę i buty, wsiadł i pojechał do szpitala. Jechał około 150km/h. Po przyjeździe pobiegł do kobiety, która do niego zadzwoniła.

-Gdzie ona jest, gdzie Clarissa Renaldi ?- zapytał bardzo zdenerwowany.

-Mąż?

-Tak!- wykrzyknął

-Pańska żona płacze od prawie dwóch godzin, wydaje mi się że tylko pan jest w stanie ją uspokoić.- Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła zdenerwowanego mężczyznę do Clariss. Joe wszedł bardzo cicho, podszedł do żony i delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia mówiąc

-Clariss, kochanie nie płacz. Już jestem.- Od razu się uspokoił

-Oh Joseph, najdroższy.- złapała mężczyznę za rękę i uśmiechnęła się.- Joe obiecaj mi że nigdzie pójdziesz?!

-Obiecuję.- Uśmiechnęła się do Joe'go. Ten obszedł łóżko i złapał Clariss za tył głowy, delikatnie przysuwając ją do siebie pocałował kobietę na której mu niezmiennie zależało. Rozmawiali przez całą noc. Nad ranem usnęli. Tak wyglądał cały tydzień. Clariss dostała zgodę na powrót do domu. Oboje bardzo się ucieszyli.

W DOMU

Małżeństwo weszło do domu. Clariss gdy ujrzała wnętrze wzięła bardzo głęboki oddech. Joe położył walizkę z ubraniami żony i zmierzył ku niej. Objął ją w pasie od tyłu i pocałował w szyje z delikatnością i czułością. Powiedział

-Kochanie obiecaj że już nigdy nie wywiniesz mi takiego numeru.

-Obiecuję skarbie już nigdy , obiecuje.

Para bardzo cieszyła się z powrotu do domu. Nauczyło ich to że nie takie sytuacje trzeba przeżywać wspólnie. Joe i Clariss kochają się niezmiernie i pragną spędzać ze sobą dokładnie wszystko.


	3. Chapter 3

Wizyta rodziców!

Pewnego pięknego poranka Clariss wstała wyjątkowo wcześnie. Spoglądnęła tylko na męża i uśmiechnęła się widząc błogi sen mężczyzny. Poszła zrobić śniadanie do kuchni. W trakcie tego przerwał jej telefon, odebrała.

-Tak słucham?

-Witaj Clariss, czy jesteś pewna że to dobry pomysł?

-Witaj! Oczywiście Joe się pewnie ucieszy.- Rozłączyła się i poszła kontynuować robienie śniadania. Była szczęśliwa jak nigdy, w pewnym momencie poczuła dłonie męża na talii, które zjeżdżały powoli w dół, a w między czasie cudowne skromne pocałunki na szyi.

-Dzień Dobry.- Powiedziała z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

-Dzień dobry kochanie, dlaczego wstałaś tak wcześnie? Smutno mi było gdy zabrakło cię w łóżku!

-Oh przepraszam nie mogłam spać.

-Dlaczego? Coś się stało?

-Nie nic. Nie martw się kochanie. Porozmawiamy po śniadaniu.

-Czy mogę liczyć dzisiaj na ciebie?

-yyymmm…. Chyba nie!- Usiedli i jedli śniadanie. Po pół godzinie skończyli oboje.

-Kochanie, a więc o czym chciałaś rozmawiać?- Zapytał nieco zaniepokojony Joe

-Obiecasz że się nie obrazisz?

-Tak obiecuje.- Poszli na kanapę i przytulili się.- A więc dowiem się wreszcie?

-Yyyy.. bo ja bardzo chciałam…. Poznać twoich rodziców więc…. Zaprosiłam ich do nas na parę dni. Jesteś zły?

-O mój Boże! Wiesz co ty zrobiłaś? Nie chcę na razie z tobą rozmawiać, muszę to przemyśleć.- Powiedział wysokim tonem. Zerwał się z kanapy i poszedł na spacer po plaży. Clariss nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi, ale zostawiła go samego tak jak sam chciał. Poszła więc zmyć naczynia i przygotować coś dla gości. Po parunastu minutach usłyszała z tarasu Josepha

-Clariss? Choć tu na chwilę!- Kobieta zdziwiła się, ale poszła.- Możemy się przejść kotku?- powiedział Joe

-Oczywiście, ale dlaczego tak na to zareagowałeś? Czy oni Cię kiedyś skrzywdzili?

-Nie, ale nie znasz ich. Oni będą Ci mówić jaka to ze mnie fajtłapa i że nie wiesz za kogo wyszłaś.

-Kochanie..- Przyśpieszyła kroku i stanęła przed nim obejmując go wokół szyi. On zrobił to samo tylko że złapał za talię.- Wiem za kogo wyszłam i wiem że oboje nie umiemy robić prania, ale Cię kocham i słowa NIKOGO nie zaważą nad moim zdaniem o tobie, a uwierz jest naprawdę bardzo dobre.- Clariss pocałowała najdroższego w usta, był to spontaniczny i drobny buziak, który pogłębił się w romantyczny długi i pełen emocji pocałunek. Przerwał to dźwięk samochodu pod domem pary. Clariss wzięła głęboki oddech, objęli się i poszli przywitać gości.

-Witam!- Powiedziała Clariss pełna energii.

-Dzień dobry moja droga, ale upasłaś mi syna.- delikatnie pocałowały się w policzki. Clariss zrozumiała o co chodziło Josephowi . Przywitała się również z tatą Joego. Para zaprosiła rodziców do środka. Zwiedzili cały dom, potem przeszli do salonu.

-Pewnie jesteście głodni, przyniosę coś, napijecie się czegoś?- zapytała Clariss

-Tak poprosimy herbatę bez cukru.- powiedziała mama Joego

-Oczywiście.

-Skarbie pomóc Ci?- uznał Joe i złapał żonę w talii.

-Jak chcesz.- W wyniku ostatecznym poszli oboje do kuchni. Joseph zamknął drzwi i zaczął namiętnie całować Clariss, ale ta pomiędzy paroma pocałunkami powiedziała

-Kochanie proszę Cię nie możemy.

-A kiedy będziemy mogli ? Naprawdę jeszcze Cię nie zdenerwowała?

-Zdenerwowała, ale teraz mamy gości i nie chce, wieczorem pójdziemy na bardzo długi spacer obiecuje.- uciekła z objęć ukochanego i poszła po jedzenie i herbatę. Po paru minutach małżeństwo wróciło. Cała rodzina rozmawiała przez długi czas choć mówiła najczęściej mama Joego. W pewnym momencie Clariss się zdenerwowała

-Popatrz na siebie Joe. Jak ty tak możesz wyglądać . Upasłeś się. Jesteś nie ogolony. Masz zmarszczki. Czy ty w ogóle o siebie dbasz?- powiedziała Hana (mama Joego)

-Przepraszam, ale on jest dorosłym mężczyzną, wiem że jest pani matką, ale bez przesady.- dodała zdenerwowana Clariss

-Co ty kobieto możesz wiedzieć o macierzyństwie? Siedziałaś tylko na tronie i nic więcej!- rozwijała się kłótnia.

-Mogę wiedzieć bo sama mam dwójkę dorosłych synów. Młodszy Filip zmarł pół roku temu…. Przepraszam muszę na chwilę wyjść.- Clariss spadła mała łza, wstała i wyszła.

-Mamo, tato przepraszam, ale zabierzcie swoje rzeczy i jedźcie stąd.- dodał bardzo sfrustrowany Joe. Poszedł do Clariss, widział jak ta płacze. Serce mu się krajało gdy widział ją w takiej sytuacji.

-Kochanie uspokój się proszę.- powiedział Joe łapiąc ją za ramienia.

-Skarbie przepraszam Cię. Nie powinnam ich zapraszać.

-Nic się nie stało. Prędzej czy później doszłoby do tego spotkania, a tak mamy to za sobą.

-Jak to za sobą? Oni zostają tu do końca tygodnia.

-Nie powiedziałem że za bardzo Cię kocham, abym mógł Cię stracić i wygoniłem ich.

-Bogu dzięki.

-To co z tym naszym spacerem?

-Oh kochanie zapomniałam, przepraszam, a może posiedzimy w domu?

-Pasuję mi, ważne żebyś my byli sami.- Siadł obok niej i namiętnie zaczął ją całować pocałunek bardzo się pogłębiał, nagle Joe wziął Clariss na ręce i poszli do sypialni…

_**Część dalsza nastąpi proszę o kom **_


	4. Chapter 4

Długa noc!

Nad rankiem kolejnego dnia małżeństwo przebudziło się w swoich objęciach.

-Kochanie bardzo mi się podobało.- powiedziała Clariss z wielkim uśmiechem

-Mi również bardzo się podobała ta noc, nawet bardzo kochanie- odparł Joe, czuł jak żona gładziła go po klatce piersiowej. Podobało mu się to bardzo.

-Chcesz jeszcze misiaczku?- powiedział podsycany Joseph

-Bardzo, a ty?

-Też.- jęczała i przeżywała orgazm razem z ukochanym. Poranek również był pełen emocji jak i noc…

Parę dni później Clariss zamknęła się w łazience i zrobiła test ciążowy, po chwili razem z Joem siedziała na kanapie w bibliotece. Przytulali się i cierpliwie czekali na wynik.

-Jeśli będziesz w ciąży to jedziemy na wakacje.

-Kochanie na jakie wakacje? O czym ty mówisz?- zapytała zdziwiona Clariss

-Na wakacje do na przykład Paryża lub Wenecji.

-A jak nie będę w ciąży?

-To zmienimy to i pojedziemy!

-Oh kochanie, czuję się cudownie.- Clariss przechyliła oczy i ujrzała na teście ciążowym dwie kreseczki. Szepnęła Josephowi do ucha

-Będziesz tatusiem!- ten wziął ją na ręce i kręcił się z nią przez parę minut, potem postawił na nogi i pocałował. W jednej sekundzie stał się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Poszli spać. Dla Joego noc była długa. Nie umiał zasnąć ponieważ doszło do niego to co się stało. Zrozumiał że mają po 45 lat i Clariss jego najdroższa i najukochańsza kobieta, żona może stracić życie. Obawiał się bardzo ponieważ kochał ją najmocniej na ziemi. Bez niej jego życie straciłoby sens. Wstał i poszedł do kuchni wziął szklankę i whisky. Usiadł na stołku w kuchni i pił. Nagle usłyszał Clariss która zapytała

-Co ty robisz?- zdenerwowała się

-Nie chcę tego dziecka! Nie chcę Cię stracić, kochanie ?!- powiedział, choć wiedział iż uraził żonę.

-Czy… czy ty…. Czy ty chcesz usunąć …. dziecko które mi zrobiłeś?- poleciało jej parę łez.

-Tak, ale tylko dla tego bo nie chcę Ciebie stracić. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

-Zamknij się, weź walizkę i wróć za miesiąc jak na razie nie chcę Cię widzieć.- wrzasnęła przez płacz. Joe wiedział że Clariss ma prawo się gniewać, ale nie wiedziała dokładnie. Nie chciał się wyprowadzać, ale….

Dziękuje za czytanie ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph na życzenie swej żony wyprowadził się z domu, pojechał do swego przyjaciela Michaela. Niby jego towarzystwo było idealne to i tak cały czas myślał o Clariss. Żałował tego co powiedział, ale wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. Bardzo tęsknił za nią.

W domu Clariss:

porozmawiać. Wiedziała że te słowa nie były wcale celowe, on się po prostu wystraszył.

Po miesiącu:

Clariss siedzi na kanapie i czyta książkę. Jej brzuch troszkę urósł. Naglę ktoś puka do drzwi. Był to Joseph, kobieta otworzyła drzwi i zamarła w miejscu. Wiedziała że to również jego dom, a więc go wpuściła. Poszedł zanieść swą walizkę do garderoby, Clariss leżała na sofie i czytała książkę. Podszedł Joe mówiąc

-Kochanie możemy porozmawiać?

-Chyba nie mamy o czym , ale posłucham

-Dasz mi się wytłumaczyć i nie będziesz przerywała?

-Ok.

-Kocham Cię najbardziej na świecie i cieszę się że będę tatą, lecz boję się o ciebie. Wiesz że jesteśmy już starzy i ciąża w twoim przypadku naprawdę może zagrażać twojemu życiu. Skarbie nie daj się prosić, po prostu wybacz. Jesteście dla mnie najważniejsze. Cały miesiąc myślałem tylko o tobie, o nas. Zrozumiałem że jak stracę Ciebie, stracę całe życie. Błagam wybacz.- Clariss łzy spadały po policzkach. Bardzo bała się, lecz chciała mu pokazać ich maleństwo, chciała po prostu go przytulić.

-Czy ty… czy ty dalej masz zamiar…- mówiła z ledwością przez strach, Joseph jej przerwał

-Nie kochanie, ale obiecaj że nigdy nie stanie Ci się krzywda?

-Obiecuję- rzucili się sobie w ramiona, Joe delikatnie pocałował w usta Clariss. Był bardzo szczęśliwy. Pocałunek pogłębiał się, aż nagle Joe dotknął brzucha Clariss

-Urósł! Masz już brzuch.- ucieszył się jak dziecko.

-Tak, twój syn jest już duży.

-Syn?- zapytał nie dowierzając – Naprawdę będę miał syna?

-Dokładnie kochanie.

-Cześć synku, co tam u Ciebie? Ja i twoja mamusia musimy wybrać imię dla Ciebie.- powiedział do brzucha Clariss i podniósł się. Pocałował szczęśliwą żonę w usta.

-Kochanie, czy możemy?- zapytał nie bojąc się odpowiedzi.

-Tak, ale musisz uważać.

-Oczywiście.- Joe pocałował Clariss namiętnie i emocjonalnie. Następnie delikatnie zdjął bawełniany granatowy sweter, żółtą przewiewną bluzeczkę, rozpinał stanik. Potem ona zdjęła z Josepha hawajską koszule, rozpięła pasek, zrzuciła spodnie. Znów on wziął władzę w swoje ręce. Rozpiął guzik w spodniach, te same zaczęły opadać. Joe wziął Clariss na ręce i zabrał do sypialni…

Dziękuje za czytanie! Proszę o kom. Pozdro


End file.
